


They’re Just Tampons

by Shmooshedbreadsticks



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Periods, Tampons, damian is a good brother, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmooshedbreadsticks/pseuds/Shmooshedbreadsticks
Summary: Needing a tampon is a common thing for a girl. Having one on hand is a lot less common. That’s why Damian has a utility belt though!





	They’re Just Tampons

Perhaps it was partially due to the way the league raised him, or maybe it wasn’t. All he knows is that this is all started with Maya Ducard.

They met a little after Damian came to live with his father, and although they had- certain obstacles— they became each other’s family. The thing about family is that there are certain things that you feel more comfortable discussing with them. You might not tell your random classmate about the fight your brother had with your father, but you would tell your sibling, and that’s what Maya and Damian were to each other. Siblings.

These two siblings often met each other for patrol. Sometimes they just looked for people to help, other times they had a case to look into. Sometimes they just hung out for the hell of it, not that Damian would admit that aloud.

It was on one of these nightly patrols that they stopped for (veggie) burgers. The two of them had been “patrolling” all night. This time, “patrolling” meant seeing who could throw more batarangs at the giant billboard promoting one of Lex Luthor’s newest inventions. It wasn’t until they sat down that Maya realized her predicament.

“Shit” she cursed under her breath while biting into a curly fry.

“I told you they were hot” Damian teased with no real heat behind his words. He took another sip of his soda to hide his amused grin.

“It’s not that you doofus” she said with an eye roll. “Its... you know...” she tried to find the right words. “You’re not squeamish about the mention of blood right?”

“You are joking, correct?” He deadpanned. She was in fact, not joking. She simply forgot who she was talking to.

“Right. Sorry.” She winced. “It’s just a lot of boys don’t like to hear-“

“Wait. Are you on your period? Is that what this is about?” Damian asked, hitting the nail on the head.

“Yeah and I may have forgotten to bring an extra tampon or quarters” she replied looking sheepish.

“Well I don’t have quarters, but I have a twenty. There is a convenience store a block down if you want to stop?” He offered as he took a bite of his veggie burger.

“Oh my gosh you’re a life saver” Maya breathed with relief. He only rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

Once they finished their burgers, they made their way down the street to the store. Although it’s not uncommon to see Gotham’s vigilantes in a convince store at 1:30 in the morning, it was usually for an energy drink or snacks.

The two made their way around the store and brought the tampon box to the cash register, where the cashier was a tad suspicious.

“Just these?” He asked eyeing Robin, who merely nodded in response.

“So knowing I’m on my period doesn’t like— weird you out?” She asked as they left the store.

“No because it’s a normal bodily function, and I do not have the immaturity of a 7th grader.” He scoffed, making her laugh.

“True, but you’re still shorter than one!” She called as she ran ahead of him to avoid his wrath.

As he would soon find out, this would not be the last time once of his friends was in a situation like this

The next time was at Gotham Academy.

Although he was technically not a student there anymore, Damian found himself there more than he would like. Not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with Maps and her friend group, but most times, there ended up being some kind of disaster where he would be the one who had to explain it to Batman.

This time was no different.

“Please enlighten me” Damian breathed as he dragged Maps down a corridor. “As to how you managed to get Crane to target your school.”

“It’s not like I invited him!” She defended, only slightly panting from all the running. “Why do you think this was because of me?”

“Do not take this the wrong way, but you are a magnet for dangerous situations.” He handed her a mask with a filter in it to protect her from any fear toxin.

“Like you’re any better?” She asks putting the mask on. He chooses to ignore her.

“If you can get the rest of the students together, I can draw Crane away from them and—“

“Umm” she interrupts his plan. “Can our plan involve me going to my room to grab something first?”

“Is this really important?” He asks with exasperation. 

“Yes!” She offers no explanation, but he is clearly waiting for one.

“What could you possibly need?”

“Um it’s kind of personal...” she blushed slightly.

“This whole wing is dorms, if you require sanitary products, I’m sure there’s someone in a room closer that has some. Your dorm is perhaps the farthest thing from where we are.” He complained.

“Damian! I can’t just do that!” She exclaimed as a pink tint suddenly spread across her face. “It’s one thing to ask a close friend, but... it would be weird to ask someone I don’t know.”

While she might not speak Arabic, Maps does not have to to understand that Damian is cursing under his breath.

“We don’t have time for this...” he complains as he drags her to a nearby door. He positions her slightly behind him, so she is not directly in front of the door and knocks.

“Uh? Can I help you?” a slightly older student greets them at the door.

“I require your assistance.” Damian demands, suddenly happy he is dressed as Robin. If he were dressed as Damian Wayne, the rich kid who was expelled, the door would have been shut a lot faster.

“Um okay? What do you need?” The girl asked, still a little skeptical.

“My friend requires a tampon or pad.” He demanded with as Maps blushed behind him.

“Oh sure, whatever you need hun.” The girl said ushering Maps into her room. “You don’t have to be afraid to ask. We’re a boarding school, so after a while, things get less awkward to ask each other.”

“Thank you!” Maps said as the girls handed her what she needed and pointed her towards the bathroom.

“Once you’re ready, here is what we are going to do-“ Damian explains through the door.

So far, while he only saw this predicament twice, Damian saw a pattern forming, so he adapted. He began to carry extra tampons in his utility belt when he went out as Robin and in his backpack at school, just in case. Maps was getting used to it slowly, but Maya completely loved the idea. He had more pockets than her, so she often would leave knowing she did not have any with her because she knew Damian would.

It was only a matter of time before other people noticed. The next time anyone noticed, it was most of his family at once.

Tonight was an unusual night for Gotham: good for its citizens, unfortunate for its criminals. While most of the the bats would alternate nights patrolling, tonight was one of the rate nights that nearly all of them were out. Batman, Red Robin, and Robin were all out. Nightwing was visiting from Bludhaven, and Red Hood was even working with the rest of the family. Even Spoiler and Black Bat were joining them tonight.

“Anyone have anything interesting happening in their area?” Tim asked over the coms.

“I just stopped a small arms deal, and apparently someone called them to warn them to get off the streets.” Jason called as he again checked to make sure his guns were loaded.

“Someone saw that we’re all out tonight and is telling criminals to hide tonight” Nightwing added with a snort.

“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing?” Tim wondered aloud.

“Sounds good to me. That means I can continue to chuck you guys’ batarangs at that billboard.” A new voice chimes in from behind them, causing everyone to turn.

“What are you doing here?” Damian asked as there was a collective ‘who is that’ that circulated amount the rest of them.

“Heard the criminals were going underground tonight because you guys were out, so I figured I would tag along.” She explained with a shrug.

“Wait who is that?” Stephenie asked over the coms from a few blocks over.

“My friend Maya” Damian explained, ignoring Tim’s muttering of “He has friends?”

“Oh thank God another girl. Do you have any tampons?” She asked hopefully. Next to Damian, his brothers all looked a little uncomfortable by the question.

“You could have asked over the private coms.” Red Robin complained.

“I am bleeding right now. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable I just need a tampon.” She said with exasperation. This is the reason she didn’t ask before.

“So like I don’t actually carry tampons on me. No pockets.” Maya said sheepishly. The rest of those present resigned to the awkwardness they felt.

“Wait you don’t? What do you do when you need something?” Spoiler asked, now curious, causing a smile to spread across Maya’s face.

“That’s what Damian is for!” She said with a laugh, getting everyone else’s attention.

“Wait what?” Jason exclaimed, now curious.

“*TT* Brown I am a few buildings over if you want a tampon.” He offered

“Damian I think I love you” Spoiler called as she made her way to the rooftop the rest of the family was on.

“Wait why?” Tim asked

“Drake it is just a tampon. Calm down.” Damian defended.

“And this is why we’re family.” Maya said with a laugh. She loved the fact that her brother-by-choice is so chill about things like this.

“Did B adopt another one?” Jason called from across the rooftop, making the man in question pinch his noise in exasperation.

“If you have a headache he also carried Advil for the same reason!” Maya chimed in with a shit-eatting grin to drive it home, causing Damian to give her a playful glare.


End file.
